Good Evil
by busywriting
Summary: Chris tries to help, suicidal demon,Katie, become good. But when he falls victim to a trap and Katie receives the credit and respect that comes with a good catch. Chris s life depends on Katie s choice. Did he teach her enough to make the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Chris enters the empty church. He found it a good place to think and just be by himself. He saw some movement in the altar so he walked over.

"Anybody there?" He asks

He hears stumbling and then an angry voice yells down at him.

"Stay away!!"

Chris ignores what he hears and gets even closer. "whats the matter?" Then he sees whos up front. Katie, shes in his school.

"Katie, its me. Chris."

"If you dont go away, Ill drink this. All the way to the bottom. I swear!!" Katie says.

"What?" Chris asks confused.

"Im a freaking demon you idiot. Cant you tell!" She yells angrily.

Chris shakes his head. She looks so normal. "You cant be. Youre normal...nice, even."

She looks at him and rolls her eyes "exactly." She looks at the small glass flask in her hand and then back at Chris. "I guess this is the only way out."

"Hold it!" says Chris. "Is that holy water?"

"Cant live cool, cant die cool." Katie says.

Chris moves closer tiny step at a time. "Katie dont."

"Why not, my family hates me. You know what they call me? "Darling". How would you feel if someone called you that?"

"Look, you know you dont wanna do this."

Katie looks at him. "Well no." she says, her pretty english accent finally showing.

"And you dont want to be evil either, do you?" Chris asks narrowing his eyes.

This time she just shakes her head.

Chris smiles. "Give me one week of your life. Spend a week of your life with me and Ill show you the good things about being good." He extends his hand to her.

Katie puts her cold hand on his. He squeezes it and smiles at her again.

A tear rolls down Katies cheek as she remembers that moment when Chris promised to show her the good things of being good. She wipes

her tears quickly as she hears someone coming in.

In front of her, Chris lays on a hard bed chained to the walls. Hes drugged unconcious.

Her dad bends down and whispers in her ear. "Your catch, your choice. However you want to kill him Ill tell your brothers to do it." he says to her.

"No daddy, I want to do it myself." Katie says.

Her dad smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Thats my little girl."

As soon as shes all alone again she walks toward Chris and wipes his sweaty forehead. "Oh Chris, what am I gonna do?" she says crying

again.

She cant think of losing him, or losing her dads approval. Instead she goes back to the memories of that week she spent with Chris. The

first and only week in her life when she actually felt alive...

(Reviews Please.)(Sorry, cannot get apostrophes woking on this keyboard.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever done anything good?" Chris asks.

Katie tilts her head up and thinks. "No, not really." She says and pushes a picture frame off Chriss bedside table. The frame falls and its glass shatters on the floor.

"What the...?" Chris asks. "Why did you do that?"

Katie snaps out of some kind of trance she was in. "Huh?"

Chris is on the floor trying to pick up the pieces of glass.

"I dont know..." Katie answers, "you know, because it was the wrong thing to do."

Chris smiles patiently."Katie you dont have to be bad around me."

"Oh, I know," she says, "Its an impulse."

"Ouch!" Chris says and raises up his thumb. Blood starts to ouze out.

Katie laughs.

"Katie, thats mean. Dont laugh." Chris says. "The GOOD thing to do would be to help me."

"You mean heal you?" Katie asks grabbing his hand and examining his finger.

"Not necessarily, lets do this the human way. Just wash it clean and wrap it with a band-aid."

"Okay," Katie smiles wickedly, she pulls Chris by the hand and runs out the room. Dragging him along. He hits his head on the door. "Katie!"

She laughs and keeps pulling till they get to the bathroom. Then she opens the hot water tap.

"Youre gonna burn me." He warns. "Burns are bad by the way."

"Right," Katie says and turns on the cold water as well. "There, put your thumb under the tap."

He checks with his index first and then poor thumby goes in. The blood washes off.

"I found the band-aids." Katie says.

Chris dries his hands on a towel and gives his thumb to Katie. "Now gently wrap the band-aid around my thumb. And dont put the sticky part one the wound."

"Sure," Katie says grabbing his hand.

"Gently!" Chris warns and then laughs nervously.

"Trust me, damn it!" Katie snaps.

"No cursing." Chris says.

Katie just rolls her eyes this time.

They finally finish nursing Chriss thumb and Chris suggests they go out for ice cream or something.

"Sure" Katie says. But as theyre going down the stairs Katie pushes Chris down and he rolls off the rest of the way.

Chris falls with a loud thud breaking his arm. "Damn it!!" he curses.

"No cursing." Katie says with a red flash in her wicked eyes.

"Katie!" Chris yells out.

"Oh no, I told you I was hopeless. No, I should, Oh...what do I..." She breathes ashmatically, "Whats the human thing to do?"

"I think, well used magic this time." Chris says with an old mans patience.

At that moment Piper walks in and gasps "Chris what...?", "Were you attacked?"

Chris sighs, "Mom, can you fix me please."

"Maybe we should forget this..." Katie says.

"No, no," Chris insists. "I promised to help you and I will. Youre just lucky you chose a witch."


End file.
